


Aftermath

by madamebomb



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: Missing scene after Dark Aya sets the Interceptor adrift. Razer regrets it all.





	Aftermath

  
“We’re still drifting. Engines are off-line. Hell, we don’t even have engines. The Interceptor is dead,” Kilowog states, slamming his large fist into the console, denting the metal in his anger. “What are we gonna do? Hal, what’re we gonna do?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Hal snaps, hunching forward in his chair, his face in his hands. “I just…don’t know. I can’t believe Aya… I can’t believe she did that.”  
  
“Well she did,” Kilowog says and draws himself up. “But why would she do somethin’ like that? Take away her emotions? That’s not the Aya I know.”  
  
Hal lifts his head and glances at Razer, sitting on the floor against the wall, staring at nothing. He hasn’t moved since sinking down the wall in a defeated heap.   
  
“That’s a good question,” Hal says, standing and walking over to Razer. He sinks down against the wall beside him and crosses his arms. “You wanna tell me what happened?”  
  
Razer blinks, as if suddenly aware of the Green Lantern at his elbow. Kilowog sits heavily in a chair, rubbing his face with one hand. “I…do not know.”  
  
“Bullshit. Aya told me you said you loved her. And then you took it back. Why?”  
  
“Because I…” Razer starts and then hangs his head, unable to continue. His tongue feels thick, bitterness spreading with every breath. Pain crashes and collides through him as he twists his ring around his finger, remembering all too well the hurt in Aya’s eyes, the way the words had come out of him, the sight of her black eyes among the stars…  
  
“You lied to her, didn’t you?” Hal says quietly.   
  
Razer glances sharply at Hal and then looks away. His eyes close as he hangs his head. “Yes.”  
  
“Why?”   
  
“I was…afraid.”  
  
“Of what?” Hal asks sharply, as Kilowog shakes his head. Silence falls on the Interceptor, usually so alive with the hum of the engines, alive with the presence of Aya. Now everything is cold and sterile, and dead. Razer seems not to heard the question. He twists the red ring on his finger again. Hal reconsiders after a moment. “You said you wanted to die. When you thought Aya was dead, you wanted to die too. Is that it? Were you afraid of losing her again? Did you think it was better to break her heart and push her away than to actually admit to feeling something for her?”  
  
“I don’t think he was thinkin’ at all,” Kilowog speaks up, throwing a disgruntled look Razer’s way. “Real stupid move, kid.”  
  
“I…broke her heart,” Razer breathes, twisting his ring again.  
  
“You broke her. She purged her emotions and…well, you saw her.”  
  
“This is my fault,” he mumbles.  
  
“I didn’t say that. She knew what she was doing. At first. Who knows what she’ll do now.”  
  
“We’ll get her back. We don’t leave any members of our crew behind,” Kilowog says and stands. “We don’t have time for the blame game. We’re in a dead boat and Aya’s out there with a Manhunter army, doing who knows what. I say we either junk the Interceptor, or fix this bitch and get back to business. I’ll be in the engine room when you two get your game faces on.”  
  
Hal watches Kilowog walk out of the cockpit, leaving him sitting next to Razer, who is still twisting ring around his finger, as if playing with the idea of taking it off. He sighs. “You heard the man.”  
  
Hal gets up, as Razer stills against the wall. He studies the Red Lantern for a moment, feeling a mixture of pity, exasperation, anger, and guilt of his own that he’ll have to deal with later. Right now there are more pressing matters than broken hearts. Hal walks toward the door, following in Kilowog’s wake. He’s halfway across the cockpit when Razer’s voice, thick with misery, sounds through the still air.   
  
“I love her, Jordan. Not because she looks like Ilana, not because of anything I said to her. I called her a machine, and I lied to her. I hurt her. We have to get her back. I need her back. I…I need to make it right. She’s…” But the words still in his throat again as his head sinks to his chest.   
  
“We will.” Hal walks through the sliding doors, and as they close behind him, he sighs and closes his eyes, saying a silent prayer. “I hope.”


End file.
